Land-walker's Yellow Nuzlocke
by redmonkey435
Summary: With permission, a novelization and continuation of the inspirational nuzlocke comic on DeviantArt. A youth struck with tragedy starts his journey of recovery across Kanto with his new companion, Apollo. Along the way, he will face many hardships, eventually finding his voice again and the truth of who his father is.
1. Prologue A Hero's Birth

**Hello, fanfiction readers, and welcome to my story. This is novelization of land-walker's yellow nuzlocke in Pokemon Yellow up till the point that he had stop writing, then it's up to me to write it. Once I get to the end of the comic, it will become a nuzlocke challenge that I do in honor of land-walker.**

**Disclaimer: WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, THINKING THAT I OWN POKEMON, SOLDIER!**

* * *

Prologue

A "Hero's" Birth

"Samuel, I'm worried." "I know, dear, that's why I came. So, is it about Red?" "...yeah, it's Red." May spoke in a mournful tone, her fingers picking at the hair of her ponytail. She knew she had to do this, not just for herself, but for Red.

"I've tried everything, really. I just don't know what to do anymore, so I came to you as an old friend. Hopefully, you can help him."

Oak nodded, sipping at the coffee that May had made for him, "You know I'll try and do everything I can for you and him," Oak paused for another sip, savoring the bitter Peruvian beans, "but first, I'll need to hear the whole story. I've only heard tidbits and rumors here and there. To diagnose the problem, I need to familiarize myself with the issue."

May nodded before starting her story, "You remember Red before... all of this, right? So energetic and lively, but most of all, fanatic over pokemon." Memories of her son began to flow, watching league battles, the shining spirit in his sapphire eyes. "He just loved it, spending all of his free time learning and studying pokemon and the flow of their battles"

"Red always dreamed of being a master one day – a champion for others to look up to. It was all he talked about really, so, when he turned thirteen, I let him catch his first pokemon." May pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes, allowing a clear view of the tear streaks on her face. "It was a simple Pidgey, but Red didn't care, just happy to have one. Oddly, he didn't use a pokeball, instead, he used a bird trap trick from a survival book he read, something I've never seen be done."

Another memory, showing Red petting the Pidgey's plumage while the bird trilled in joy,"He had a gift for training, the bird fully obeying him in two days and ready to battle in a month. They were amazing at battling too, as if there was no challenge in their endeavor, at least, until the incident. It's unusual, really, I've never heard of something like happening. Red battled one of the Viridan kids, a friend of his, and..."

Oak set cup on the table, picking up the conversation, "I think I'm familiar with this part. It really is strange how, instead of fainting, the Pidgey..."

"_Died_. Yeah, it died. Red was in complete shock. He took the bird up into his arms and ran for two hours without stopping to reach the closest Poke Center, but the nurse told him the poor thing had died. She didn't understand why, nor did anyone else."

"Red thought it was his fault, and he collapsed. It couldn't be his fault and pokemon aren't supposed to die, right. There wasn't any reason for that bird to die, but now, I don't what to think." More memories were starting to show, but she pushed aside as best as possible. "After the incident, Red shut the world out. For two weeks, Red locked himself in his room, always under his bed covers. He barely slept, barely ate. Really, he didn't even function. After a while, he started coming out. Red started to shower and eat again, but there was one difference though. Red stopped _talking_."

"It's been three months. For three months, my son hasn't spoken a single word. Red's lost all of his friends, and he mostly stays in his room, reading or just staring blankly at the wall. I've tried psychiatrists, heck, even a telepathic pokemon healers. Even so, he's kept himself locked up in his mind, refusing to come out, but I know he's still there, and I know he's still dreams of pokemon and being champion. So I'm turning to you, Professor, since you're a expert in this sort of thing. Can you save my child, or at least, do something to help?" May asked in sorrow, praying that respected man would agree to her almost hopeless request.

"His case is quite the unusual one, but not unheard. It's definitely not the first time this I've heard a pokemon dying in a battle, but it is incredibly rare. I'm going to look into the matter and try to single out the cause," Oak set his coffee down and gave May a warm smile, "And of course I'm going to help Red. There's no need to be dramatic, May, I even know how to help him already. Just send him to my lab in three days, and by then, I'll have everything ready for him.

* * *

"Oak's waiting for you at his lab, so you'd better hurry up, and make sure you come home for dinner, sweetie," May put on a brave smile for her son. Red looked so much like his father, pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair. Thirteen years old, the young teen wore a black t-shirt, gray jeans, and a red with orange light jacket. "Bye, sweetie, have fun!" She yelled, as Red had turned and began the trek to the Professor's lab.

* * *

**And there's the prologue. I should have the next chapter by, at the latest, next week.**


	2. Chapter 1 Apollo

**Hello again, readers of fanfiction, and welcome back for the first main chapter of my novelization and novelization of land-walker's nuzlocke challenge. Please enjoy the chapter, and if you will also notice, I added page breaks. Well, actually, I had them, but Open Office isn't always so user friendly. Also, my first review pointed something out to me that I feel needs to be cleared up. The main scene (Actually, the whole scene) in the Prologue was the house that May and Red live in.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Apollo

Red opened the door of the lab, allowing the light to announce his entrance to the Professor. "Ah, hello, Red! Good to see you here. My, my, you've grown a lot more since I last saw," Oak clapped Red on the shoulder, causing the teen to jump in shock of the sudden contact, "Either that, or I'm getting shorter, HAH!" The professor laughed at his self-abusive joke while Red only gave him a disinterested stare.

"Now then, I had your mother to send you here because I have something to show you. You wait here, I'll call you back in a minute," With his finger up in a 'one minute' signal, the Professor left Red to stand in the middle of the lab with nothing to do other than to listen to the various lab aides running about and fiddling with machines. Red stood at his post, waiting for the signal to find the Professor, in dead silence only for that silence to be broken by a voice that grated on his nerves and made a tick mark appear on his forehead.

"Hey, Loser!" The source of the voice was a brown haired, green eyed teen wearing an arrogant smirk upon his face. "Oh look, it's the crybaby. What's up, wuss? Finally decided to leave the house?" When no response came from Red, he began to jab Red in the head repeatedly, "Hello, anyone in there? Oh right, you stopped talking. Whatever," The teen put his hands up in a 'whatever' gesture as he was, for now, bored with tormenting Red. However, what he said next shocked Red. "So what, did Grandpa decide to give you a pokemon. Doesn't matter, mine's gonna be way more awesome-" "Red, Blue, come here, please!"

Blue stopped his rant to answer, "Be right there! Come on, nerd." The teens navigated their way, with Red nervously wringing his hands, to the back of the lab where Professor Oak was. Behind Oak was an oak table where a single pokeball rested, waiting to be plucked by a new, rookie trainer with the goal to become Champion.

Oak gestured to the table behind him, "Blue, your pokemon is here on the desk. Feel free to take it," At this, the Professor began to speak to Red, "Now, Red, I would like to have a word with you."

"I know you are still upset about Pidgey, but just recently I have received into my care a pokemon that I think will suit you splendidly. Besides, he requested a trainer with strong characteristics, so I figured you two would work well together," Red stared at the ground this whole time, listening half hardheartedly to the Professor, concentrating more on Blue's wishes that sounded like demands of his pokemon being a Dragonite and knowing Hyper Beam.

"..." "Oh, Red, loosen up a little, it's okay. Listen, this isn't a commitment, I just want you to meet him. Besides, I already told him you were coming, and he wanted to see you for himself. 'Judge you', by his words," Oak pulled a pokeball from his pocket and pressed the white button on the front, letting a red beam of light flow from the opening that began to form into a tangible being. "Red, I would like you to meet one of the most unique pokemon I've ever had," The red beam turned solid and changed into a yellow, mouse-like pokemon wearing a red scarf with a tattoo that resembled a horizontally halved cookie with a bite taken out of it., "Apollo, the Pikachu."

Apollo stood on his hind legs and crossed his arms as if to pose, "'Sup, Prof? About time you took me outta that goddamn ball, y'know I hate it in there," he then gave Oak a high five, well, a high five to him at least, "How ya doin', you crazy old motherf-." "Apollo, _watch your language_, the kid is here." The foul mouthed Pikachu then noticed Red standing there, looking surprised "Oh, right, already? Huh, so this is him? Let's see... humph, hold still, would ya? There! Oh, quite nice, just the right size." Apollo had climbed up Red's pants leg and back before settling down on his shoulder in content, "See, kid, I like you already."

"GRAMPS! What the hell is this thing?" The trio looked at Blue, who was kneeling and had one of his hands on the head of a small fox-like pokemon, "It's way too small, and it doesn't even know Hyper Beam." The pokemon growled in contempt of Blue's words and she decided to voice her opinion, "Watch it, kid! The name's Lily the Eevee, and your attitude needs a little rework." Blue sadly ignored Lily in favor of issuing a challenge, "I know, let's test you in battle. Hey, wuss! I challenge you to a battle!" Red locked up, fearing the possible outcome of the battle, causing Blue's smirk to grow wider, "What's the matter, afraid of me?"

The Professor quickly stepped in behind Red and calmed him with a hand on the shoulder, "You can relax, Red, you're in a safe environment. I'll make sure nothing happens to Apollo." Either way, Apollo had already jumped down to stare down Lily.

**Blue challenges Red**

** Lily VS Apollo**

Blue decided to forget common courtesy and made the first move, "Use Fire Blast!" Lily gave him a condescending glance in response, "I can't do that, idiot." "Then what can you do?" "Tackle." Blue groaned at what he believed to be unfairness, "Fine, use Tackle." Apollo caught the small wink from Lily and smirked, "Heh, this ought to be good." Lily began to attack by charging at Apollo, which Apollo dodged by jumping over her as if she was a Tauros and he a matador. Looking back as he waited for a command, Apollo began to speak to Red, "Well, what are you waiting for? I need some damn commands." Red could only stand in ashamed silence as he realized it would be impossible to battle like this until Oak handed him what looked like a red hand-held gaming system.

"Here, Red, this is a neat little gadget I've designed by myself. It should help you overcome your... problem. Go on, open it up." Red did as he was told, and was rewarded with another surprise. The instant he opened the device, the screen inside lit up and from the speakers came a computerized voice, "_**Welcome, Trainer, to the Pokedex Index Database Ver. .0.9.**_" Oak chuckled at his invention, proud of his work.

"Cool, huh? It's still a prototype, but I figured you could use it. It holds complete data entries on all known pokemon, fulfill all the uses of a fully navigational GPS, but most importantly, my greatest innovation in it," The image on the Pokedex screen changed, now showing a something akin to a battle simulation with a Pikachu on the user's side and a Eevee on the opponent's , " The Pokedex, as I call it, enables complete control over your pokemon and the battlefield for the user." As if to test it, Red selected one of the options, 'Fight', and then selected one of the supplementary within 'Fight'. After the selection was made, the Pokedex spoke the commands for Red, "_**Thundershock!**_"

"Now that's more like it!" Apollo exclaimed while charging up and releasing a bolt of lighting at Lily. The bolt only glanced Lily's side when it impacted in the ground to her right, but she took her chance to get out of battling. She began a dramatized twirl of defeat and started the vocal part of her 'defeat', "Oh no, oh no, I've been hit. Gah, damn, I've fainted."

Lily fell to the ground as if she had fainted, but when Blue picked her up and cradled her in his arms, you could see that one of her eyes were open in a squint to check if she could stop the ploy. Blue did not notice and made his frustration known, "Huh? What the hell, how did he even win? It's not fair, Gramps, you gave me a bad pokemon!" Oak pinched the bridge of nose, not enjoying the oncoming migraine, "Blue, trust me, Lily is more special than what you see before. I'd suggest healing with the healing pad in my office." The teen grumbled and walked away, planning out how he would beat Red.

Oak turned to Red with a proud smile, "Bravo, Red, well done! You two seem like a really good match, just as I thought. I really think you should give this a try, as Pokemon are truly wonderful things, and you shouldn't give up on them," Red glanced away in embarrassment at the praise from the old man, "Besides, you've got serious talent, a trainer in blood! Who knows, maybe you'll even become Champion!" Oak laughed as Red smiled at the possibility of achieving his dream and at fact that Oak believed in it. A tap on his shoulder made Red look to see Apollo had climb back up and was giving him a smirk, "So kid, what do you say?"

"Partners?"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1 of this journey of recovery. I'd like to know what you think of the 'Blue challenges Red' and 'Lily VS Apollo' subtitles (segments headings?) and if I should keep doing them at the beginning of a battle. I hope you have and are enjoying the story so far, and also hope that you can come back and read the next chapter.**


	3. All Boys Leave Home Someday Part 1

** Finally getting to work on this, it should be a good chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

All Boys Leave Home

All Boys Leave Home Someday Part 1

"So did you pack everything you need? Enough money for food, and your toothbrush?" Red was zipping up his backpack at the door of his house as his mother worried at the thought of her son leaving home. After Red finished slinging the pack over his shoulders, the mother-son family embraced, knowing that this would be the last physical contact they would have for several months as a minimum, "I'll miss you while you're gone on your adventure, but all boys leave leave home someday, and there's nothing I can do about that. Just be safe, and call in every once in a while so I can know how you are doing and remember that I love you."

"Well, Red, are we going yet?" Outside on the brown cobble walkway from the door to the road stood Apollo with what he called one of his 'cool looks', this one being closed eyes and a small smirk on his face, "A brand new adventure awaits us, and don't worry, ma'am, I'll keep an eye out for him." Red walked out, and Apollo jumped on his shoulder to travel in comfort. The two started to wave back at May as they exchanged their final goodbyes during their walk to the road.

"Bye, sweetie! Have fun on your adventure!" "Bye! Hey, dude, your mom is hot," That last whispered comment by Apollo caused him to know the law of gravity more personally as Red knocked him off his shoulder and a tic mark formed on Red's forehead. May laughed at the duo's antics while she leaned against the door frame, "I can't believe he's gone fast so, but it's nice to know you were right. He needs this more than anything. However, I do wonder about Apollo. Do you really think that Pikachu is a good choice?" Oak had watched the farewell in it's entirety while sitting in the recliner with a small smile on his face, "Oh, trust me. Apollo is the best partner your son could ever have. You can't catch it at first glance, but Apollo knows a lot more than he lets on. He... Let's just say he's had his fair share of the pain of journeys. He knows all the risks involved with the endeavor, but even so, he chose to go along with Red. Believe me, Apollo is the best match for your son, and that they'll make a fantastical team together."

"Well, if you trust him, I guess I can too, so thank you. But, I also wanted to ask you, what about your grandson, Blue?" May's smile turned into a frown at the cold and angry teen. Oak thought of how to explain his opinion on the subject for a moment before taking a solemn tone, "Well, his story is similar to Red's, yet still different in some ways. You know his parents, my son... Isn't the best father in the world. Both him and his wife have buried themselves in their work, and left their son all alone. Even though his sister and I do our best to raise him, it's still not enough. The absence of his parents has made him angry, angry and full of angst."

The old man's face had morphed from shining with a smile to downtrodden and frowning through this, not relishing the thought of what happened to Blue. "He was a happy kid at one time. You probably remember him and Red playing together, but, as time went by, Blue's attitude took a sharp turn for worse. He lost all his friends, some one by one and others in groups, leaving him bitter and alone. Blue became edgy, full of despise towards everything and everyone. Much like Red, he needs this journey."

Oak stood up and walked over to the door of the house to look out at the sun in it's eight o'clock spot in the sky, "They both need to face their problem and overcome them, and they can't do it on their own. That's why I gave them their pokemon partners and wanted them to set on this journey. It'll help them recover from their respective pains and find themselves again. I even hope that one day... That they will even achieve something fantastical through this."

Oak then stretched and yawned to show his tiredness with the subject before grinning, "Ugh, that was a little depressing. How about a little trip to Viridian. I have a few errands to run there, but you're welcome to join me." "That sounds lovely." May smiled, glad for the chance to leave the house after staying so much time indoors to make sure Red was okay.

Oak exited the house with his eyes closed, to walk to the spot where he parked his blue first generation Dodge Dart, "Great! Let me just-," At that moment, he opened to notice the vacant spot where he park his car, "ARGHARGLQEWLRKH- **WHERE IS MY CAR**!"

* * *

**Route One**

Red and Apollo had been following the road to Viridian City for ten minutes when a blue blur flew by them with Blue sticking his head out to call them losers before pulling his head back in and accelerating to even greater speeds. Apollo looked up at Red to question him, "Wait, how come he's thirteen, and yet he has a driver's license?" He interpreted the response stare, leading him to make his next comment, "Oh, uh, this won't end well.

* * *

The duo looked out onto the grass prairie that constructed the majority of Route One's landscape with Apollo laying out the plan, "Okay, first things first, let's start building our team up! We've gotta catch every pokemon we can, so that we can have variety to choose from." Looking closer, Apollo caught a ruffling of grass a few yards a way. Jumping off Red's shoulder with a small smirk and jolts of electricity flashing from his cheek sacs, Apollo hollered out, "Ha, here's one! Okay, I'll pummel him up a little, make him a little easier to catch!" Crashing onto the target, Apollo and the pokemon disappeared into an animated cloud filled with the sounds of Thundershock, Scratches, and Tackles while Red simply stared at the scene before, still surprised by sudden turn of events.

The cloud soon cleared out to show that Apollo had a Rattata pinned in a headlock and the Rattata biting down on the offending arm. Apollo looked up at Red with a pained glare and shouted out, "What are you waiting for? Throw one of those damn balls that Oak gave you!" Red, guessing at what his Pikachu was referring, pulled a small red and white ball from his pocket and pressed the button on the front to enlarge it. Apollo could only face-palm with his free hand at the sight of his trainer's dumbstruck face that indicated he didn't apparently understand the concept of throwing a ball, "Yes, that's it! Now throw the damn thing! Seriously, do you want to come over there and throw it myself?"

* * *

"You were only dumb, right, Red?" As Apollo licked at his wounds, the yellow mouse hoped that his partner was actually all there in the head when it came to basic motor skills. However, his question was left at the wayside when he looked up at Red's joy-struck face as he looked down at the pokeball that contained Joey, their new Rattata team member. Hopping up on Red's shoulder, Apollo tried to deliver some news to his trainer, "Don't get too excited, Kid. He may be your first official catch, but he's still kinda of useless for us. We need to assemble a strong team right from the start."

Seeing a flutter of moment by a tree in the middle of the sea for grass, Apollo drew Red's attention to it by flicking him in the head and pointing at the pokemon, "Hey, look, another one over there! You stay here while I get it" Leaping from his perch into the grass, Apollo bounded across the field with great agility, all to gain a element of surprise in the coming fight. With one final leap, Apollo finally identified the brown, bird-like pokemon as a Pidgey, "Ah sweet, and it's a Pidgey! We could really use one! Oh, I'm so going to enjoy-" However, Apollo never got a chance to attack, as Red had pulled out his pokeball and had pressed the button to return the mouse. When the red beam hit, Apollo was shocked and yelled out, "Wait, what the hell!" The Pidgey, startled from the sharp sound, flew away into the sky as Apollo screamed from within the ball, "Red, **WHAT ARE YOU DOING**?! **LET ME OUT, YOU MORON**!" Red ignored him, favoring the choice of screwing his eyes shut and snapping away from the Pidgey.

Once he was sure that the Pidgey had left, Red released Apollo again, the mouse shaking his head around with furrowed brows and a frown on his face, "Don't do that again, I don't like that ball. What the hell was that about, Red, we were about to catch that-," Apollo then realized Red's issue and looked up to see Red's stricken face, downtrodden at the memories that were swelling up, "Oh, Pidgey... Uh, sorry, Red, that was my bad. Won't happen again, promise." Seeing that Red, a leveled frown on his face and crossed arms, was still angry at him, Apollo quickly found a solution to the problem, "Hey, I have an idea, how about an agreement? We have a new rule that from now on, we only catch the first pokemon we see on each route, so that fate will decide our team. It'll also mean that we must accept every pokemon, even if it's a Pidgey. Agreed?" Looking to Red for an answer, Apollo was glad to see a smile, albeit a sad one, on his face. "Heh, good, then it's a gentleman's agreement. C'mon, now we have to shake on it." The two briefly shook hand and paw before setting out again, glad to know that they had an understaning.


End file.
